Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat A
The Fifth Wars - Heat A was the first out of 12 heats in Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars to determine a place for robots in the Series Semi-Finals. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 24, 2002 on BBC Two. This heat featured a series high of five newcoming teams to Robot Wars, although four of these were eliminated in Round 1. None of them defeated any of the three experienced machines competing. Competing Robots Chaos 2 (seeded 1st) * Weight: 83kg * Dimensions: 0.9m x 0.71m x 0.38m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Powered Flipper * Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann Storm Force * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 0.51m x 1.06m x 0.66m * Power: 2 x Wheelchair Motors * Weapons: Axe or Spike & Flipper * Team Members: David Bewely, Adam Bodenham & Sam Carter Obsidian * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.86m x 1.15m x 1.02m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Articulated Spike (Axe) * Team Members: Phil Upton, Steve Coley & Jake Orton S.M.I.D.S.Y. (seeded 24th) * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 1.2m x 0.8m x 0.26mm * Power: 2 x 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Jaws, Fangs & Disc * Team Members: Mik Reed, Robin Bennett & Andy Pugh T-Bone * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 0.29m x 0.99m x 1.19m * Power: 24v Wheelchair Motors * Weapons: Spinning Disc * Team Members: Paul Gibbs, Angela Gibbs & John Findlay 8645T * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.16m x 1.02m x 0.61m * Power: 24v Electric Motors * Weapons: Front Flipper and Rear Spike * Team Members: John Lear, John Lear Jr & James Wood The Steel Avenger * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 1.3m x 0.7m x 0.8m * Power: 2 x 750w Industrial Motors * Weapons: Pneumatic Axe & Rear Flipper * Team Members: John Willoughby, Jackie Willoughby & Tony Bates The Tartan Terror * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.15m x 1m * Power: 2 x 24v Motors * Weapons: Axe, Ball & Chain * Team Members: Duncan Stewart, Kenny Ross & John Reekie Eliminators *Chaos 2 vs Storm Force Chaos 2 threw Storm Force through the air where it managed to roll back on its wheels again due to the shape of it and then threw it again. After another flip, Storm Force started smoking. Chaos 2 then flipped Storm Force into Matilda's flywheel before the defending champion got too close and was also thrust away. After more flips from Chaos 2, Storm Force broke down on the pit square. Chaos 2 then pressed the pit release button and Storm Force descended along with the pit. Winner: Chaos 2 *Obsidian vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. Obsidian started hammering away but kept missing S.M.I.D.S.Y. who got its disc into play on Obsidian's side panel scraping it and pushing it into the CPZ with Sgt Bash. Obsidian kept getting attacked by the 2 house robots, Obsidian was then immobile near the angle-grinder where it was counted out by Refbot despite its axe being still active. Matilda then reversed into Obsidian with her disc ripping up its armour in the process. After taking more punishment from the house robots, it was then flung by the floor flipper. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. *T-Bone vs 8645T 8645t tried hitting T-Bone with its axe before managing to flip it up with the flipper which caused the disc of T-Bone to stop spinning. A defenseless T-Bone then quickly ran for the pit-release button to activate the pit, 8645T then pinned T-Bone down with its axe trying to drag it down the pit for the remainder of the fight but time ran out. The judges then awarded the victory to 8645T. Winner: 8645T *The Steel Avenger vs The Tartan Terror The Steel Avenger got its axe down on The Tartan Terror which just skived down the side. The Steel Avenger axed The Tartan Terror a few more times before shoving it into Sir Killalot where it managed to escape. The Tartan Terror then broke down and was lifted up twice by The Steel Avenger who attempted to flip it. The Scottish robot was then shoved into the CPZ with Shunt where it survived even more punishment from Shunts axe despite being armoured in wood. The Tartan Terror had somewhat stopped moving and got attacked by the house robots, it was then overturned by Shunt onto the rails where it couldn't self-right. The Refbot then came in and counted the Scottish robot out of the fifth wars. The Tartan Terror was then shoved onto the flame pit where its kilt caught fire and then Shunt pushed it off catching fire from it in the process. The Tartan Terror was then shoved onto the arena flipper where it was thrown through the air. It was then pushed back onto the flipper where it was flipped twice more where it was eliminated. Winner: The Steel Avenger Semi-Finals * Chaos 2 vs The Steel Avenger Both robots used their weapons on each other but Chaos 2s flip was more effective throwing The Steel Avenger in the air and again but it self-righted and carried on only to be flipped repeatedly again and again by Chaos 2 but still managed to recover every time. A few more flips from Chaos 2, The Steel Avenger then landed on Chaos 2s flipper again but this time, Chaos 2 proceeded to push the Series 4 Best-Engineered robot award winner towards the arena wall and throw it out damaging a stage light in the process. Winner: Chaos 2 * S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs 8645T 8645T missed S.M.I.D.S.Y. with the first hit of its axe but managed to hit it and pin it with the second. However S.M.I.D.S.Y. managed to push 8645T into the CPZ where it got attacked by Shunt and was then plucked up by Sir Killalot who carried it out the CPZ and dropped it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then managed to get its jaw underneath 8645T and tip it over where its attempts to self-right were in vain. It was then counted out on the flame pit and was eliminated after Sir Killalot dropped it on its wheels. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. Final * Chaos 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. Both robots charged in and Chaos 2 got its first flip on S.M.I.D.S.Y. throwing it into the air and threw it again. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then on top of the reigning champions front where it stood back jousting for position before pushing full width of the arena into a wall trying to throw S.M.I.D.S.Y out, but S.M.I.D.S.Y. was stuck on the wall instead. Chaos 2 then tried to flip S.M.I.D.S.Y. out the arena but wasn't fully underneath S.M.I.D.S.Y. causing it to flip itself over. The defending champion tried to self-right but couldn't get back to its wheels and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was still struggling to get back down on the arena floor, after more frantic efforts from the teams to get their robots to recover, the fight ended and it was decided by the judges to have a rematch. S.M.I.D.S.Y. was more cautious this time in the rematch and wasn't immediately flipped over as it dodged Chaos 2's flipper. Chaos 2 eventually flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. but didn't have to worry as it was invertible, S.M.I.D.S.Y. was then flipped into Sir Killalot where the house robot crushed into its side but let go of it again and the 24th seed had appeared to have broken down. Chaos 2 then flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. against the arena wall where it managed to get it out the arena. Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Category:The Fifth Wars